LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Wednesday 8th March 2017' * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 3 Cormorant (2 N and 1Circled and then headed back S), also Song Thrush, Starling. (Samuel Levy). * Finchley: Garden N3 - 2 Stock Dove. (Samuel Levy) * Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 6 Little Grebe, 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull E, Kingfisher, 4 Pied Wagtail (3 S and 1 W), Blackcap, 5 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Lamorbey Park : 2 Little Grebes, 2 Mute Swan, 3 Egyptian Goose, 12 Canada Geese, 9 Tufted Duck , Nuthatch, 3+Coal Tit , 6+ Goldcrests (Mike Amos). * Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, 4 Gadwall, singing Chiffchaff (David Jeffreys) * Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over at 12:26, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Coal Tit, singing Goldcrest & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) * Putney: 3 m House Sparrow - Clarendon Drive , 4 m House Sparrow - Dryburgh Road - two of the few colonies in Putney still surviving (J.Wilczur) * Walthamstow Reservoirs (north side): adult drake Scaup on Low Maynard, 3W Yellow-legged Gull (Lockwood), Skylark over north, drake Goldeneye (High Maynard), Peregrine Falcon on pylon by entrance; no sign Sibe Chiff in light drizzle (David Callahan & Jamie Partridge), South Side: 12.10 - 13.00: Dunlin on No. 4 on Mud in the Rain, also 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper & 16 Teal on No. 4, (Looking excellent for Waders but none seen on No. 5), also 2 Cettis Warblers calling around No. 3 & 2. (Davey Leach). * Woodberry Wetlands: 6 Shelduck 5m1f departed NE at 8:00, Common Snipe, 4 Teal, 6 Redwing, Reed Bunting (Chris Farthing) * Turnham Green Terrace: 2 Sparrowhawk flying overheard, westerly (Sebastian Sattin) *Woodford Green: c40 Chaffinch, 2 Firecrest and Grey Wagtail (Ken Murray) 'Tuesday 7th March 2017' *Alexandra Park: 3 Egyptian Geese flew from Wood Green Res and over station heading towards Boating Lake 0645 (Bob Watts). *Amwell NR: Barn Owl still nr viewpt 1820 (Twitter) *Beddington Farmlands: 1 first-winter Iceland Gull, 3 Caspian Gull, 1 adult Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzard, 2 Blackcap (pics herehttp://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2017/03/iceland-and-caspians.html) * Brent Reservoir: pair of Pintail North Marsh (Andrew Self) * Brookmill Park: Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler (Conrad Ellam) *Creekmouth: 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Caspian Gull ad 2cy, 3 Yellow-legged Gull ad 2 2cy, 6 Grey Wagtail, 14 Chiffchaff, 1 Siberian Chiffchaff calling and singing occasionally, 4 Redpoll over (Nick Senior) * Crouch Hill: 20 Waxwings in large sycamore tree and adjacent silver birch for c15 minutes at c4pm N8 9RD (Tristan Bantock). * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Grey Wagtail, 6 Goldfinch, Starling (Samuel Levy) * Enfield (Lowther Drive, EN2): 2 Long-tailed Tit nest building (Robert Callf) * Finchley: Garden N3 - Sparrowhawk thermaling and drifting SE 17:00.(Samuel Levy) * Finsbury Park, N4: 20 Redwing in Finsbury Park in fenced-off Hope play area near the cafe, 5 drake Red-crested Pochard on the lake (Ann Feltham) * Ingrebourne Valley: f Brambling still nr visitor centre 0810 (Shaun Harvey via Twitter); Brambling, 3 Buzzards, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Stonechat, 9 Reed Buntings, 20 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Water Rail, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Wrens, 8 Dunnock, Tawny Owl (Dave McGough) *Leatherhead: 4 Common Buzzard circling distantly - viewed from Randalls Way (Neil Batten); Chiffchaff singing south of River Mole near town centre (Paul Goodman) *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: male Shelduck, 2 Mandarin Duck (in adjacent Abbey Gardens), 55 Wigeon, 35 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 3 Goosander (flying over), 5 Lapwing, 7-8 Common Buzzard, 4 Kestrel, 10+ Redwing (some singing), 10+ Siskin; also Brimstone, Fox (Simon Papps) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 3 Common Snipe, 1'Jack Snipe', 2 Water Pipit, 3 Stonechat 2m f, 5 Reed Bunting 3m 2f, 1 Sparrowhawk high over main lake, 3 Mandarin 2m f, 2 Shelduck m f investigating nest box, 8+ singing Cetti's Warblers (Martin Honey et al.) * Oxleas Woods: Raven ''' SE9 1YG harassed by Jackdaws flying rapidly WNW at 07.35, Tawny Owl hooting 05.45 (John Reid); Chaffinch, Goldcrest, 2 '''Firecrest, Mistle Thrush pair, Jackdaw, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mallard pair, Kestrel f/m, Nuthatch pair, Goldfinch, 6+ Redpoll, Grey Heron, Coal Tit, Common Buzzard (Ron Turner) * Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over at 12:07, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Primrose Hill: 5 Buzzard (4 fr south thermalled SW 11:20 & 1 to south of Hill 12:15), 2 Peregrine, Rook first of the year foy S toward Pk late-am, only 2 Redwing still, Meadow Pipit foy W 07:10 - 1st obvious passerine migrant here, Linnet foy N early-am, 5 Chaffinch & 8 Goldfinch N/NW (Twitter) * Richmond Park: 2 Buzzard; 2 Greylag Goose; 2 Little Owl, 10 Stonechat (Nigel Jackman) * The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Linnet over heading NE 07:20 (Samuel Levy) *Tooting Commons: Little Owl, Blackcap singing in adj gdns; Comma butterfly (Alan Wilkinson) * Tower of London: Singing Greenfinch in tall trees in NE corner of moat (Paul Whiteman) *Verulamium Lake: ad Mediterranean Gull flew fr lake toward Bluehouse Hill at noon (Rupert Evershed via Twitter) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Siberian Chiffchaff still NE corner of Lockwood, Rook over N, 2 Jackdaw also N, pair of Goldeneye, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper no 4 (Jamie Partridge) * West Putney: Yesterday. I am posting this for those with an open mind who haven't given in to cynicism. At 10.30, noting a light NW, for me my productive direction, I embarked on my first skywatch of the season. Within moments, a Fan-tailed Warbler '''circled c50 feet over the garden then bounded off N. (R.Kaye) * Wimbledon Common: '''Jack Snipe, Dartford Warbler (J.Wilczur, D.Wills) * Woodberry Wetlands: Jack Snipe, Peregrine, Water Rail, 3 Common Snipe, Shoveler, 5 Teal, Goldcrest (Chris Farthing); at 3pm there were 2 Jack Snipe and 2 Peregrines displaying (CF) * Woodford Green: 3 Treecreepers, Fem.Blackcap, Little Egret, Redwing and female Sparrowhawk am, and a male Brambling briefly at 4.10pm. (Ken Murray) 'Monday 6th March 2017' * Alexandra Park: Kingfisher 1745 Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir: Scaup drake still at 06:35, Little Owl, 2 Nuthatch, Pintail drake, Greylag Goose, Chiffchaff, 3 Water Rail, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Reed Bunting, 20 Common Snipe, 17 Redwing, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Stock Dove (Magnus Andersson) * Brookmill Park: Peregrine, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Redwing, Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Coopers Green GPs: Stanborough GP - 2 Green Sandpiper (Pete Waldron via Herts BC) *Denham Quarry: Pit 3 TQ054867 Black Swan 3rd, 4th, 5th March per 3 angler's phone photos, flies around and gets the better of Mutes - didn't see today (Dan Pinkham) * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Redwing, 4 Starling, 2 Goldfinch (Samuel Levy) * Epping town centre: Red Kite over low south west at 14:40 (Martin Shepherd) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Starling, 2 Redwing (Samuel Levy) * Finsbury Park N4: About 30 Waxwing posted 2pm splashing in puddles in grass near park gate opposite the Post Office on Seven Sisters Road and then feeding on buds on poplar trees in main avenue TQ315869, 10 Redwing in fenced-off area near the cafe (Ann Feltham); also Sparrowhawk at 14:30 and Little Grebe, 3 Shoveler, 5 drake Red-crested Pochard on the pond, 25 Redwing and 2 Mistle Thrush. Sprawk is first ever raptor in the park for me. Must look up more (Chris Farthing) * Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 5 Pochard, pair Teal, Little Egret NW, Sparrowhawk, 3 Great Black-backed Gull E, 13 Stock Dove, 4 Redwing NW, Raven N at 06:20, Siskin NW, 2 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Ingrebourne Valley: Brambling still nr visitor centre 0810 (Shaun Harvey via Twitter) * Kelsey Park, London Borough of Bromley: Single Firecrest found between 08.00-09.00hrs as per yesterday posting in holly bushes on right of entrance at southern end of park (Stone Park Avenue) (Dave Thrussell) * Lea Valley Park: Bullfinch flew from Gunpowder Park to Enfield Island Village c15:30, Peregrine hunting over the north of the King George V Reservoir, flushed 4 Goosander 2m 2f on the River Lea (Katy McGilvray) * Lilly's Wood, Chelsfield: 1 Bullfinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Song Thrush - 11.45-12.20 (Jamie Fletcher). * London Fields, Hackney: 24 Waxwing feeding on buds of tallest tree between pub and children's playground - flew off c14.20 (Bob Husband & Jennifer Woodward) * London Wetlands Centre: Water Pipit, Bullfinch, Stonechat, Redshank (Twitter); 2 Kingfisher courtship display, Bittern, Bearded Tit, Skylark NW, 2 Stonechat (WWT website); 8+ singing Cetti's Warbler today, 3 Pintail m 2f, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Jack Snipe (showed late in the afternoon), 2 Bittern (Headley hide and N shore reservoir lagoon), 2 Water Pipit (Martin Honey) * Oxleas Wood: 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Goldcrest, Goldfinch, Coal Tit, Redpoll, Jackdaw, Stock Dove, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chaffinch (Ron Turner) * Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite over at 13:16, 4 Jackdaw, Coal Tit & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) * Regent's Canal: c70 House Sparrow. Large colony in derelict buildings at Vyner Street/Lark Row (Niall Keogh) TQ350836 * Richmond Park: 4 Woodcock (P. Redmond) *Rye Meads RSPB: Kingfisher vole_corner, Green Sandpiper on meadow (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) *Staines Moor: pair Little Grebe, Redshank, Stonechat, 4 Reed Bunting, 8 Meadow Pipit, 12+ Skylark, Water Pipit, 8 Linnet, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Grey Wagtail, 2 Redwing, Little Owl (H), 2 Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Baker); 2 Red Kite, 3 Buzzard, 3 Jackdaw & Rook over (Robert Martin via Twitter) *Staines Reservoir: S basin - m Scaup west edge, Slavonian Grebe & 3 Black-necked Grebe southwest cnr 0740 (Paul Watts via Twitter) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: Kestrel SE 09:20 being mobbed by a Crow (Samuel Levy) *Tottenham Marshes: 1 Sand Martin seen flying N over Lockwood, 3 Stonechat m 2f N of mowed area N of allotments, 2 Goldcrest in woodland area - 12.30 - 1 pm (Davey Leach). *Trent Park: 2 Long-tailed Tit pair nest building in bramble near Water Grdn (Robert Callf) *Turnham Green Tube W4: 2 Waxwing from east end of eastbound platform. Watched for 15 minutes then they flew S at 17.00. Plenty of berries left (Simon Fogg) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: Green Sandpiper main GP, singing Chiffchaff, 5 Tree Sparrow (T Wood via Herts BC) * Victoria Park: 2 Egyptian Geese, 14 Red-crested Pochard 12m 2f, 6 Shoveler 4m 2f, c140 Common Gull, 15 Stock Dove (three pairs displaying), 2 Green Woodpecker (pair), c20 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Chiffchaff (singing males), 2 Redwing, 1 Grey Wagtail (Niall Keogh) * West Dulwich train station: Bullfinch male (never seen one in Dulwich before), Great Spotted Woodpecker 7.50am (Paul Collins) * Woodberry Wetlands: Jack Snipe, Water Rail, 3 Common Snipe, Shelduck, 4 Teal, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing) * Woodford Green: Displaying Sparrowhawk and Buzzard, Grey Wagtail, Little Egret, Treecreeper, male Brambling and two Firecrest. (Ken Murray) 'Sunday 5th March 2017' *Alexandra Park: Male Peregrine south over Golf Course 1053, Chiffchaff singing near Tunnel Res, 5+ Redwing (Bob Watts); Chiffchaff Tunnel Res old viewing platform site 11.00. I must have just missed you Bob (Greg Smith) *Brent Reservoir: drake Scaup, 3 Greylag Geese (Andrew Self); 2 Water Rail, Cetti's Warbler (Simon Worsfold); 2 Snipe, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard) *Bricket Wood: c10 Wigeon, 6 Gadwall & Teal in flooded field by School Ln, 1+ Brambling in Chaffinch flock by School Ln in coppiced area, c15 Lesser Redpoll Bricket Wd Common by bridleway in wet woodland area (Alan Gardiner via Twitter) *Brookmill Park: 4 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Chiswick Eyot: Yellow-legged Gull 2cy still showing well (Josh Jones) *Crouch End: 3 Blackcap (2 singing males) in gardens. One singing on territory since the 27th Feb. (Sam Jones) *Feltham (TW13): Red Kite 13:20 flying low over gardens then mobbed by Jackdaws (Naomi Landy) *Gunpowder Park: 4 Stonechat, 3 Bullfinch, 4 Skylark, 2 Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Hammersmith: Yellow-legged Gull 2cy (with aberrant bill) on River Thames mid pm, 167+ Herring Gulls between Hammersmith Bridge & Craven Cottage (Josh Jones) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Iceland Gull 1st winter in roost. Picked up by Steve Murray at 17.40 in rain and poor light as large gull numbers built up. Watched it until too dark at 18.00, earlier Stonechat at 09.05 v briefly, Chiffchaff at 11.30, female Goldeneye, and 2 Teal (Tony Blake). *Hayes Town UB3: 2 Red Kite low over town at 1615 (Wendy Marks) *Kelsey Park, Bromley: 3 Firecrest in holly bushes on eastern side of southern lake near to Stone Park Ave entrance (Chris White) *London Fields: c50 Waxwing again in trees beside Pub On The Park E8 3PE (Steve Mason) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Water Pipit, 1 Bittern, 2 Snipe, 2 Stonechat, 1 Kingfisher (WWT Website) *Parliament Square: Peregrine (Conrad Ellam) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 7 Pied Wagtail, 31+ Shelduck, 41 Redshank, 2 Rock Pipit, 14 Gadwall, 47 Coot, 11 Mute Swan, 10 Linnet, 20 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Heron, 23 Pheasant, 56 Teal, 2 Marsh Harrier, 60 Canada Geese, 342 Wigeon, 2 Curlew, 34 Snipe, 1521 Lapwing, 3 Oystercatcher, 800+ Black-headed Gull, 220 Starling, 8 Reed Bunting, 35 Pintail, 68 Shoveler, 2 Stock Dove, Water Pipit 11:35 from Ken Barret Hide, 5 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Rook, 3 Kestrel, 8 Tufted Duck, Buzzard, 3 Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker, Peregrine, 3 Jack Snipe 15:20 from Visitor centre, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Raven, 2 Short-eared Owl 16:15 from Serin_mound one over Wennington and one over Butt's Hide. 63 Species seen. Also rabbit. (Samuel Levy and Nicola Goldsmith) *Rammey Marsh: Red Kite drifted west at 1350hrs (Neville Smith). *Ravenor Park (Greenford): pr Green Woodpecker, 12 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest feeding with Coal Tit (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Southgate (Ivy Rd Rec Grnd): 22 House Sparrow in hedgerow after shower 16:10 (Robert Callf) *Staines Moor: 1 Water Pipit, 6 Stonechat (4m 2f), 3 Red Kite, 1 Common Buzzard, c30 Fieldfare (Lee Dingain) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Stonechat, 14 Meadow Pipit, 3 singing Skylark, 2 Reed Bunting, c40 Herring Gull, 4 Teal, 6 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 14 Tufted Duck, 5 Pochard, 3 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 32 Shoveler, m Wigeon, 2 Gadwall (Bob Vaughan); Peregrine Falcon over stables, Kingfisher, singing Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit north, 9 Teal, 6 Gadwall, 4 Little Grebe (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 4th March 2017' *Alexandra Park: Water Rail showing very well in NE corner or Conservation Pond and near football, 3 Mute Swan new subadult Wood Green Res & adult pair Tunnel Res then New River, 8 Tufted Duck Wood Green Res (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Amwell NR: Barn Owl (flew within 10m of watchpoint), 6 Goldeneye, c50 Wigeon (Charlie Farrell) *Beddington Farmlands: 68 Barnacle Goose '''NW, '''Iceland Gull 1w, 2 Glaucous Gull 1w (Jim Fell et al); 4 Caspian Gull 2w & three 1w, 1 Mediterranean Gull ad, 1 Yellow-legged Gull ad - 10 species of gull today (Peter Alfrey) pics http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2017/03/barmy-barnies-and-tenner-of-gulls.html) *Brent Reservoir: drake Scaup, pair of Pintail, 3 Greylag Geese, Redshank, Little Owl, Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler & 3 Meadow Pipits over (Andrew Self); plus 4 Snipe (Roy Beddard) *Broadwater Lake: 1 Goosander (f), 4 Goldeneye, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (singing), 1 Buzzard (Michael Robinson) *Brook Farm, Upminster: 2 Sand Martin over private lake 11:23 to BirdGuides, also Little Egret, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, Skylark, Sparrowhawk, 2 Buzzard, Kestrel, 9 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Yellowhammer (R Barnes per ELBF Facebook) *Bury Lake, Rickmansworth: 1st Sand Martin for London reported 08:49 (Chris Sharp via Twitter) *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 14 Buzzard, 70 Redwing, 3 Stonechat, 14 Redpoll (Ian Magness & Ian Ward via CFBW blog) *Chelsea Bridge: Yellow-legged Gull 2cy on river (Nick Senior) *Chiswick Eyot: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (3cy & 2cy) (Josh Jones) *Clarence Park, St Albans: no sign Waxwings early pm (Andrew Steele via Twitter) *Cornmill Meadows to Upshire via Breach Barns: 62 Wigeon, 15+ Common Buzzard, 5+ Red Kite, 12+ Red-legged Partridge, 70+ Stock Dove, 80+ Skylark, 25+ Fieldfare, 80+ Redwing, 10+ Yellowhammer, 5 Siskin, 7 Linnet, Bullfinch (Simon Papps) *Cranford CP: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Red Admiral - first butterfly of the year (Wendy Marks) *Creekmouth: Yellow-legged Gull ad, Caspian Gull 2cy pm (Paul Hawkins & Rob Spencer via Twitter) *Duck Wood: 5 Brambling 4m f, with 50 Chaffinch 1030 (Colin Jupp via EBwS News) *Epping Forest (Highams Park/Woodford Green): Firecrest, 3 Goldcrest, 10 Chaffinch (Mike Smith) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Garden Count March 2017 - Starling, Redwing, 3 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 4 Dunnock, 4 Coal Tit, 20 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch, 15 Chaffinch, 8 Blackbird, 10 Great Tit, 40 Blue Tit, 12 Ring-necked Parakeets, 11 Feral Pigeon, 20 Woodpigeon, Wren, 4 Jackdaw, 10 Crow, 8 Robin (Samuel Levy) *Fulham Thames: 348 Herring Gulls (huge count here), 10 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 3 Great Black-backed Gulls, Grey Wagtail (Josh Jones) *Greenhill Gardens: 21 Black-headed Gull, 14 Canada Geese, Tufted Duck, 16 Mallard, 10 Coot, 10 Moorhen, Wren, Starling (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Chiffchaff, Little Grebe and Stonechat (male) (John Bushell). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Mediterranean Gull 2cy evg roost (Tony Blake via Twitter) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: Greylag Goose N, pair Shelduck, 3 Pochard, 6 Little Grebe, Snipe, 14 Stock Dove, 4 Pied Wagtail (3 S) (Andrew Skotnicki) *Holland Park:Nuthatch,Green Woodpecker,Great Spotted Woodpecker,Pair of Stock Doves(Francis O'Sullivan on Nature Walk) *Ilford Valentines Park: 4 Grey Heron 1 on nest plus 3 in adjacent tree plus 1 dead (caught in nest tree branches), 4 Stock Doves, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 50+ Redwings (Barbara Miller) *Ingrebourne Valley: 2 Red-crested Pochard, Red-legged Partridge, 3 Peregrine up high, 7 Cetti's Warbler, Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin (David Morrison via Twitter); 2 Stonechat rear of viewing area pm (Shaun Harvey via Twitter) *King George V Reservoir: m Smew, 2 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 13+ Goosander, 21+ Goldeneye, 25+ Shoveler, 2 Shelduck, 4 Lapwing, Peregrine, 14 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, Stonechat, 40+ Pied Wagtail, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Skylark over, 9 Redwing, 4 singing Chiffchaff, 34 Linnet, Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Lamorbey Park: 2 Little Grebe, 3 Egyptian Geese, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Stock Dove, 2+ singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Mike Amos) *London Fields: 50 Waxwings in trees next to Pub On The Park E8 3PE (Steve Mason) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Coal Tit, 1f Kingfisher, 4 singing Cetti's Warblers (East side of reserve), 1 Water Pipit, 4+ Stonechat (incl 3m 1f seen by others), 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Shelduck m f, 3m Reed Bunting, Peregrine on Ch X, 1 Redshank seen earlier in the morning (Martin Honey); 5 Pintail (WWT website) *Northolt & Greenford Countryside Park: 6 Shoveler 4m 2f and 7 Snipe (Smith's Farm scrape), 2 Little Grebe & Greylag Goose (canal), 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Herring Gull, 20 Magpie, singing Song Thrush, Dunnock and Greenfinch (Martin Smith) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite over at 10:52, Common Buzzard north-east at 10:42, Grey Wagtail over, singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (Marsh Road): Common Buzzard high over the railway track (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Park Farm: Red Kite, Common Buzzard, Little Egret, drake Shoveler, drake Teal, 47 Redwing, 29 Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, Meadow Pipit, 52 Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker & 4 Pied Wagtail (Jon Ridge) *Purfleet: Blackcap m near station (Simon Worsfold) *Rainham: c29 Waxwing opp 233 Rainham Rd RM13 7SD at 12:30 (Paul Hawkins via Twitter); no sign 15:30 (Sean Huggins via Twitter) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Jack Snipe, 4 Marsh Harrier, Barn Owl, Buzzard, Kestrel, 4 Water Pipit, Stonechat f, 4 Oystercatcher, c15 Dunlin, Black-tailed Godwit, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail calling (Mike Wheeler, John Cass, Martin Parker & Simon Worsfold); Mediterranean Gull ad downriver fr landfill 1030 (Jonathan Was via Twitter); 5 Cetti's Warbler (RSPB online sightings board), Thames Purfleet - 2 ad m Marsh Harrier, 427 Dunlin, 12+ Yellow-legged Gull evg roost, 37 Fieldfare (Fraser Simpson via Twitter) *Ranelagh Gardens: Tawny Owl, 6 Redwing, Chiffchaff (Nick Senior) *Roxbourne Park: Little Egret (Frank Nugent). *Ruislip: Little Egret feeding along the Yeading Brook between Ruislip Gardens station and Victoria Road (Frank Nugent). *[Meads RSPB]]: c120 Shoveler, c10 Little Grebe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Snipe, c300 Black-headed Gull, Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher (reported by others), 2 Grey Wagtail (Charlie Farrell); 4 Buzzard & Red Kite over, Stonechat on meadow, Water Pipit fr draper hide (RSPB twitter) *Staines Reservoir: m Scaup, Slavonian Grebe & 2+ Black-necked Grebe still (Dave Carlsson via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: Cetti'w Warbler fr kingfisher_hide am (Chris Sharp via Twitter) *Thames Barrier Park: Caspian Gull 2cy am (Niall Keogh et al via Twitter) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Woodcock, 3 Siskin (both at Darlands), Tawny Owl hooting twice c9.45, 3 Reed Bunting, 2 Common Buzzard, 10 Teal, c35 Redwing (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Firecrest (Sanctuary Wood as per Thursday), Goldcrest, 2 Sparrowhawk, Buzzard (calling from the north east), 4 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 2+ Great Spotted Woodpecker (1+ drumming) (Charlie Farrell) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 3 Oystercatcher, 2 Green Sandpiper, Caspian Gull 2cy still, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Chiffchaff, c80 Linnet (per Herts BC) *Uxbridge: Red Kite very low over Rockingham Recreation Ground (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: m Scaup still on Lower Maynard, m Kingfisher and Water Rail on No.3, also Common Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Meadow Pipits and Cetti's Warbler (Mark Wardman); Siberian Chiffchaff Lockwood still north end late-pm (Jamie Partridge via Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 9 Stonechat (something of a record for these parts), 10 Meadow Pipit (Tony Brown); 21 Meadow Pipit including the first songster of the year, 7 Skylark (3 singing), Reed Bunting, 23 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 5 Gadwall, f Teal, 9 Shoveler (no sign Red-crested Pochard), 13+ Herring Gull, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Westbourne Park GU Canal:2 Peregrine,Grey Wagtail (Francis O'Sullivan) *Wanstead Park: Firecrest '''(Reservoir Wood), 2 singing Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 9 Teal, m Wigeon, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe (James Heal) *Wildwoods, Enfield: 2 '''Raven flew over calling 15:20 (Robert Callf) *Wimbledon Common: Red Kite over Inner Park Rd/Parkside 1410 (Paula Redmond via Twitter) *Woodberry Wetlands: Jack Snipe, 5 Common Snipe, Shelduck, 4 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Goldcrest, Redwing, Reed Bunting (Chris Farthing) 'Friday 3rd March 2017' *Amwell NR: 5 Goldeneye, rh Smew & 3 Oystercatcher Gt Hardmead L gladwin hide area (Jenny Sherwen via Herts BC & Twitter) *Banstead Woods: Pheasant, Peregrine, Tawny Owl, 7 Redwing (Duncan Jennings & Ian Pratley via CFBW blog) *Bonnetts Wood, Upminster RM14: 6 Red-legged Partridge, Grey Partridge (Rob Burgess per ELBF Facebook) TQ553844 *Brookmill Park: 3 Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *Clarence Park, St Albans: 11+ Waxwing in trees by football pitch and play area (Chris Ruis via Herts BC) TL157074 *Dagenham Chase: 40 Redwing, 16 Linnet, 9 Meadow Pipit, 3 Reed Bunting, f Stonechat, 22 Wigeon, 2 Shelduck, 2 Sparrowhawk, m Kestrel, Snipe, 2 Mistle Thrush, Little Egret, Kingfisher, 9 Great Crested Grebe (Vince Halley-Frame via ELBF Facebook) *Epping Forest (Highams Park/Woodford Green): f Brambling, 20+ Chaffinch, Coal Tit, 3 Goldcrest, 9 Goldfinch, Nuthatch, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Long-tailed Tit (Mike Smith) *Finchley: garden N3 - Song Thrush, Starling (Samuel Levy) *Frogmore Lakes: 7 Siskin (Alan Winn via Herts BC) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, 2 Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hornchurch: 15 Waxwing still (per ELBF Facebook) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Caspian Gull 2nd cy on Eagle Pond early afternoon, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, Fieldfare (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Greylag Goose, 3 Shelduck, Pintail, 4 Stonechat (Shailesh Patel); 133 Wigeon, 169 Shoveler & 196 Tufted Duck – site counts, 3 Snipe grazing marsh & main lake, 2 Kingfisher sheltered lagoon (WWT website); Bittern, 2 Jack Snipe, 2 Water Pipit (BirdGuides) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, Firecrest (displaying), Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Jackdaw, Redwing, Mallard (pair), Sparrowhawk (m), Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Redpoll, Stock Dove (pair), Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Nuthatch, Kestrel (f), Treecreeper (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Grey Wagtail north-east & 2 Redwing (Jon Ridge) *Pymmes Park, Edmonton: 2 Little Grebe trilling, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 31 Canada Goose, male Egyptian Goose with metal ring No1459597, 2 Shoveler, 2 male Pochard, 25 Tufted Duck 16m 9f, 11 Common Gull 10 adults 1 first-winter, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, singing male Song Thrush, 25 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 singing male Goldcrest, 3 Nuthatch 1m 2f, 7+ Greenfinch went to roost 16:35 (Robert Callf) *Rainham RSPB: 2 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 4 Kestrel, 9 Curlew, 55 Black-tailed Godwit, 200 Dunlin, 7 Redshank, Jack Snipe fr visitor centre, 22 Snipe, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Jackdaw, pr Kingfisher, 2 Redwing, pr Stonechat, Water Pipit (per ELBF Facebook & BirdGuides) *Regent's Park: Water Rail showing well in usual place near cafe (Jim Fell) *Rye Meads RSPB: 178 Shoveler, 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 30 Snipe (Graham White via Twitter) *Sevenoaks NR: 5 Gadwall, 4 Lapwing, 7 Siskin (Jack Headley via Kent OS News) *Southwark Bridge: Caspian Gull 2cy lingered then flew east at 1.45 (Nick Senior) *Staines Reservoir: 2m Scaup, Slavonian Grebe & 5 Black-necked Grebe (Dominic Pia via Twitter) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 4 Mistle Thrush, Green Woodpecker; also Firecrest '''15:25 on opposite side of road from previous sightings in holly bush near an entrance to Mill Hill School - gave a few very brief calls (Samuel Levy) *Tooting Bec Common: '''Firecrest still in trees on NE side of lake 13.00 (Peter Carlill); also in Bedford Woods but elusive 15.00-15.45 (Nick Moll) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest '''male still singing from Sanctuary Wood 1245 (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: '''Caspian Gull still, Great Black-backed Gull & 8 Snipe main pit, Siskin waterworks (Rupert Evershed & Richard Coombes via Herts BC) *Upper Edmonton (Sterling Way): 17 House Sparrow roosting 17:10 (Robert Callf) *Victoria Embankment: Bizarre sighting of 2 Greylag walking along the pavement this am (Neil Anderson) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: M Scaup still on Lower Maynard, pr Goldeneye & adult Yellow-legged Gull & 2 Fieldfare flew over Upper Maynard, fem Goldeneye on Lockwood - 12-1pm (Davey Leach); Oystercatcher first of year No. 5 in the afternoon (Paul Whiteman) *Woodford Green: 4-5 Redwings (first for a while), 4+ Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, male Sparrowhawk, also a pair of flyover Mandarin Ducks, 3 Brambling at 11:55 am (Ken Murray) 'Thursday 2nd March 2017' *Amwell NR: Caspian Gull 2cy evg pre-roost then S (BirdGuides); Barn Owl viewpt still - flyby at dusk (Jason Ward via Twitter) *Beddington: Iceland Gull, Glaucous Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (ad 2cy), Caspian Gull (2cy) (Matt Palmer) *Brent Reservoir: pair of Pintail, Green Sandpiper, 2 Snipe (Francis O'Sullivan) *Brookmill Park: 2 Stock Dove (Conrad Ellam) *Camden NW3: Buzzard over mobbed by Crow 1700 (Lauren McBadger via Twitter) *Dagnam Park: no sign Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail (Colin Jupp via EBwS News) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 2 Coal Tit, Redwing, Pied Wagtail (Samuel Levy) *Duck Wood: 5 Teal, 15+ Redwing, 3m Brambling, 40 Chaffinch (Colin Jupp via EBwS News) *Epping Forest (Highams Park/Woodford Green): 5 Brambling 3m 2f, 15 Chaffinch, 3 Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 6 Long-tailed Tit, Treecreeper, 75 Redwing and 2 Mistle Thrush at Woodford RFC (Mike Smith) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hampstead Heath: Coal Tit, Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, Little Owl 14.05 showing well in sunshine; scared back into its hole by passing dog walkers; see yesterday for location. (Bruce Carson) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: pair Shelduck, Pochard, 2 Water Rail, 5 Little Grebe, 12800 Black-headed Gull (11500 E), 1530 Herring Gull E (Andrew Skotnicki) *Holmethorpe SPs: Little Egret, Dartford Warbler still but elusive (per Surrey BC News) *Ingrebourne Valley: Red Kite, Buzzard, Kestrel, f Brambling, Stock Dove, 5 Reed Buntings, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 2 f Stonechat, 5 Common Snipe, 7 Lapwing (Dave McGough) *Leyton Flats: Woodcock '''outside back of Court at 13.30 (Stuart Fisher) *Little Britain, Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 Little Egret in River Colne. (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Shelduck, Peregrine, Redshank, 2 Snipe, Kingfisher, 3 Stonechat (WWT website); 2 '''Jack Snipe (main lake), 2 Water Pipit (grazing marsh), 1 Bittern (reservoir lagoon NW corner), c150 Cormorant (main lake) (Mike Wheeler) *Maylands GC: Pheasant, Buzzard, 7 Song Thrush, 2f Stonechat (Colin Jupp per ELBF Facebook) *Oxhey: 2 Red Kite displaying over Paddock Rd allotments (Geoff Young via Herts BC) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard pair, Firecrest, Goldcrests, Stock Dove, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jackdaw, Chaffinch, Kestrel m (Ron Turner) *Pinner (Coronation Parade): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Red Kite (one of which briefly landed on fields), Common Buzzard, 2 Little Owl, Water Rail, drake Shoveler, drake Teal, 7 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, 7 Stock Dove & 121 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Village Gardens: 41 Redwing, Nuthatch & 2 Stock Dove (Jon Ridge) *Rainham RSPB: 3 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 5 Kestrel, 17 Curlew, 120 Black-tailed Godwit, 9 Redshank, Jack Snipe, 34 Snipe, Yellow-legged Gull 3w, Caspian Gull 1w (Howard Vaughan via ELBF Facebook)) *Regent's Park: Presumed small variant Herring Gull (2w) present again at lake (see my report on 22nd February) (Joe Taylor) new photos on flickr for a few days *Richmond Park: 2 Stonechat (m), 4 Skylark (2 singing), 2 Song Thrush, 3 Little Owl, 2 Tawny Owl, 3 Woodcock, 6 Redwing (P. Redmond) Is there a reliable spot/area for seeing Woodcock and Tawny Owl in Richmond Park? Thanks, Mat Hare *Rye Meads RSPB: Mediterranean Gull fr gadwall_hide (RSPB twitter) *St James's Park: 2 Common Buzzard arrived together drifting low NW over the Park, one then lingering particularly over Horse Guards Parade for a while from 14:05 (Frank Nugent) *Scotsbridge Mill Watercress Beds nr Rickmansworth: Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, Snipe (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Southgate College: 26 Waxwing 5pm on Top of Tree by Back Exit Gate N14 6BS then flew N to tall tree in nearby Garden (Davey Leach). *Southwark Park: 6 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Chiffchaff singing (John Cadera) *Staines Reservoir: Slavonian Grebe and 5 Black-necked Grebe on south basin still, also 32+ Goldeneye, 3 Shelduck, Meadow Pipit (Alex Massey) *Stanborough Lakes: 2 Kingfisher south lake (Tim Hill via Herts BC) *Stocker's Lake: 5 Red-crested Pochard 4m f, 12 Goldeneye 3m 9f, Little Egret, Water Rail fr scrape hide (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Sutcliffe Park: Litte Grebe, Little Egret, 14 Tufted Duck, 5 Stock Dove, 10+ Redwing (Conrad Ellam) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 2 Pied Wagtail 6+ by Blackbird, also Kestrel over 13:45 heading South being mobbed by Jackdaws, also 2 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Theobalds Park Farm: 109 Golden Plover (Adam Wilson via Herts BC) *Tooting Bec Common: Firecrest (5th day) by lake still in thickets am (per Peter White via Twitter) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest male still singing Sanctuary Wood 0745 and at 1300 singing incessantly from same area opposite Memorial Glade near 3rd gate along fence line if entering main entrance to site (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Caspian Gull 2cy still at sandspit fr top watchpt am (Lee Evans via Twitter) *Victoria Park: Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 2 Pochard, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 6 Shoveler (Eduardo López-Salas) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Goosander m & f on no 5, 7 Common Snipe flew over East Lockwood, 4 Linnet, 3 Meadow Pipit, 17 Shelduck (Simon Worsfold); also Peregrine, drake Scaup Lower Maynard, 11 Goldeneye, Common Sandpiper, Stonechat pm (David Morrison via Twitter); Caspian Gull 3cy photographed over (Jamie Partridge via Twitter) *Wembley, Preston Park: 1 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) *Wimbledon Common: Dartford Warbler '(David Wills). *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, 3 Teal, 2 Shoveler, Goldcrest, 4 Redwing (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 1st March 2017 * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Redwing, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Chiswick Eyot: Yellow-legged Gull 2cy still (Josh Jones blog) *Colney Heath: 6 Siskin (David Booth via Herts BC) *Dagnam Park: Buzzard, m Kestrel, 5 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker seen & h nr perch pond, Treecreeper singing, 20+ Redwing, 2 Bullfinch (Colin Jupp via EBwS News) * Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Sparrowhawk over drifting into near by garden being mobbed by Jackdaws, Pigeons, and Starling (Samuel Levy) * Epping Forest (Highams Park/Woodford Green): 5 Brambling (3m 2f possibly 7 total - I had a slightly restricted view into a small clearing where they were feeding in the leaf litter with a few chaffinch), 15+ Chaffinch, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Redwing (Mike Smith) * Finchley N3: gdn - 3 Stock Dove, Redwing (Samuel Levy) * Gallions Reach: 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Redshank, Common Sandpiper and a singing Chiffchaff (KJMcmanus) * Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Pied Wagtail, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (John Bushell) *Gustard Wood nr Wheathampstead: f Brambling & f Siskin on gdn feeder (Kate Aylett via Herts BC) * Hampstead Heath: Stonechat on fencing round new planting Tumulus field (Dave Porritt); Little Owl showing very well in (I assume) same oak tree to W of fenced off area close to the tumulus at 1400 (Francis Tusa). * Headstone Moat: Little Egret - probable site tick, singing Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw & drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge) * Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: pair Shelduck, 9 Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 8 Stock Dove, 12 Greenfinch (10 SW), 4 Rook E (Andrew Skotnicki) * Ingrebourne Valley: 25 Fieldfare, 35 Common Snipe, f Brambling, 2 f Stonechat, Buzzard, 6 Dunnock, 5 Reed Bunting, 3 Song Thrush (Dave McGough) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Caspian Gull, 4 Stonechat, 1 Peregrine, 5 Pintail, 4 singing Reed Bunting (WWT Website); 2 Bittern, 2 Peregrine - one of which took a Lapwing in mid-air over the main lake before flying off with it NNE, 2 Common Snipe, 4+ singing Reed Bunting and 1f, 2 Water Pipit, 6 Pintail m 5f, 4 Stonechat 3m f, 2 Shelduck, 1f Kingfisher, pr nesting Egyptian Geese (Martin Honey) *Marrion Wilson Park: 3 Siskin, Nuthatch, Song Thrush, 4+ Stock Dove (Conrad Ellam) *Mill Hill East Station: Goldcrest 16:00 station side of bridge in the bushes opposite the station (Samuel Levy) *North Harrow (Woodlands Open Space): Green Woodpecker, 3 Redwing & 2 Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (Grove Avenue): 9 Redwing, Nuthatch & singing Goldcrest (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Park Farm: 17 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Coal Tit - session then aborted due to the mud & rain (Jon Ridge) *Rainham RSPB: 160 Black-tailed Godwit (per ELBF Facebook); Jack Snipe (BirdGuides); 2 Water Pipit (RSPB online sightings board) *Rotherhithe: Stave Hill/Russia Dock - Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher, 4 Tufted Duck 2m 2f, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, 2 Greenfinch singing, Chaffinch, Song Thrush singing, Mistle Thrush (John Cadera) *Rye Meads RSPB: Bittern (in channel between Warbler hide and turnstile), 2 Bullfinch, 3 Oystercatcher, 3 Snipe, 2 Buzzard, Green Sandpiper, Shelduck (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Staines Reservoir: Slavonian Grebe S basin & 5 Black-necked Grebe still 1200 (BirdGuides) *Swanley Park: 7 Egyptian Geese, 2 Greylag, 15 Canada, 2 Coot, 70+ Redwing, Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Greenfinch (Andy Meaton) *Teddington: Sparrowhawk over Broom Road 10am (Mike Foster) *Trent Park: 13 Mandarin Duck 8m 5f lower lake, 3 Pochard 1m 2f lower lake, 8 Tufted Duck 4m 4f upper lake, Tawny Owl hooting 17:38, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Song Thrush including four singing males, 5 Redwing, 5 Coal Tit, 3 Treecreeper, male Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Twickenham: 6 Mandarins 5 males surrounding 1 female who seemed unimpressed - downstream end of Eel Pie Island 9:30am (Mike Foster) *Tooting Bec Common: Firecrest by lake again - on the right-hand side of lake as viewed fr Bedford Hill in ivy nr slip path c9am (Will Rose via Twitter); again in trees on N side of lake at 11:30, also Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker, Stock Dove (Alan Wilkinson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 4 Lapwing, c250 Common Gull, 2 Common Buzzard, 17 Redwing, Reed Bunting, 8 Teal, singing Mistle Thrush (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest again singing 1250 in Sanctuary Wood loosely affiliating with mixed tit flock and replete with ring so presumably same individual ringed in February (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger Gravel Pits: Pair of Raven ten feet from Willows Farm drive, Peregrine, Red Kite, 15 Tree Sparrow, Oystercatcher, 1w Caspian Gull (Jo Edwards) *Walthamstow Reservoir: White-fronted Goose w/ Greylags, 4 Goldeneye 2pr, Kestrel, 6 Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Wagtail ('BJ' [Barry Jones?] per ELBF Facebook) *Wanstead Flats: Red-crested Pochard still, 8 Pochard, 31 Tufted Duck, 11 Shoveler, 6 Gadwall, 3 Teal, c230 Black-headed Gull, c750 Common Gull, 9 Herring Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Peregrine Falcon, Sparrowhawk, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Skylark, 4 Reed Bunting, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Wigeon, 28 Teal, 6 Gadwall, 39 Shoveler, 8 Tufted Duck, pr of Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, 2-3 Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 3 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, singing Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Whitton: Red Kite over station drifting west at 11.50 (Tony Leppard) Archived News Link to previous months